


That was a Real Thing, Right There

by miabellaholtz



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Holtzbert Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabellaholtz/pseuds/miabellaholtz
Summary: After the incident with Erin and Dr. Gorin, Abby gives Holtz some advice on what to do. Holtz takes a moment to consider her options.Written for day 3 of Holtzbert week.





	That was a Real Thing, Right There

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt I really struggled with in terms of how to approach it. I'm not entirely happy with how it came out, so any feedback on it would be appreciated so I know how to improve in the future. Once again happy Holtzbert week and a huge thank you to Eevachu.

“That was a real thing, right there.”

Holtzmann turned to look at Abby from her place on the roof. “Hmm?”

“Your speech. At the bar.”

“Oh,” she turned back to the skyline, fiddling with the pair of needle nose pliers in her hand as she leaned on her forearms. “It was nothing.”

“Nah, It was definitely something.” The shorter woman approached, mirroring the blonde’s stance. “So was what you said in front of Dr. Gorin.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Come on, Holtzy. I know.”

“Not following, Abs.”

“I know about Erin.”

“Oh. That. Nothing to know, sugar plum. I made a stupid joke that didn’t quite land.”

“I don’t think you were joking.”

“I was.”

“No, I’ve seen you joke. I’ve known you for years. You were being sincere.”

“What does it matter to you? Even if it was you saw her reaction. She,” the blonde’s features fell as her hands stilled. She stared down at the cement of the firehouse roof. “… she doesn’t want me.”

“I don’t believe that’s true.”

“Abby, can you drop it.”

“No. You’re upset and that isn’t okay.”

“It’s not the first time I’ve fallen for a straight girl.”

“Erin isn’t straight.”

A sarcastic chuckle resounded. “Great, so she really is just uninterested in me. Thanks, Abby. I caught the first hint.”

“Will you shut up and listen?” A stretch of silence. “Erin is the kind of person who plans. She’s always been a planner. She’ll have back up plans for her back up plans. She doesn’t take well to things that are unexpected. I think you just surprised her.”

“But she told Rebecca that she was dating Kevin.”

"Did you know she wasn’t straight?”

“… no.”

“Well then what makes you think she’s out to the world? She’s secretive. Erin’s spent most of her life being judged. I’m sure she just didn’t want to add another potential outlet for it. ”

Holtz didn’t respond. “Just… talk to her. Cause I’d hate to see a good thing be missed.”

Holtz uttered a noncommittal grunt. Abby sighed, patting Holtz on the shoulder before she turned to leave.

When she heard the echoing slam of the door, Holtz sighed. Her shoulders slumped, and she crossed a leg over her other as she leaned on her forearms. 

It was true. She had been genuine when she introduced Erin to Rebecca. She thought they were dating. Well… maybe not dating… but she definitely had feelings for her. Hearing the idea of the two of them being together shot down immediately had hurt. Badly. 

The wind flicked her poof of hair across her eyes and as she ran a hand over her head to smooth it down, she considered her potential courses of action.

 

She could play it off as a joke. She could throw her head back and laugh, shimmy her shoulders and dance away. Erin would blush, probably trip over her words, and fiddle with her hands. And then she would never have to know how Holtz truly felt.

 

She could own what she said. Follow Abby’s advice and confess her feelings to Erin. But that left her open to rejection… potentially ridicule. The workplace could get awkward, escalating until the Ghostbusters were unable to operate until one of them was gone. 

 

But…

 

But something beautiful could from it. Maybe Erin would understand. Maybe Erin would even reciprocate, allow herself to be courted by the flirtatious winks and flashy dance moves. Start to notice and return the affectionate gestures Holtz made towards Erin, like Holtz bringing her favorite coffee order, or cleaning off her white board because she knew Erin hated the smudges she left in her wake while masterfully creating art with equations.

 

Maybe they could be together.

Holtz’ mind continued to circle around; playing the odds on what situation would be the most likely to play out. She let out a frustrated groan, massaging her temples as she tried to make a decision on what to do.

 

The sound of a door opening echoes through the air. Holtz turned to meet her guest, and found Erin peeking around the door. 

 

“Hi,” She brought a hand up and pushed her hair out of her eyes as the wind pushed it into her face. “We’re ordering food. Wanna come down and help decide?”

 

“Yea, sure. Give me a sec and I’ll be down.”

 

Erin hesitated before she left. The sunset falling on the horizon made her hair shine and Holtz was able to see the colors throughout it; the darker chestnut strands, to the remnant red. Holtz thought she looked like she wanted to say something but instead offered Erin finger guns before closing the door and returning downstairs.

Holtz sighed. Yea. She had feelings for Erin. And they were a real thing alright.


End file.
